


Marigami May 2020

by LadyLove, WinterWandering



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLove/pseuds/LadyLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: Oneshots using Marichat May 2020 prompts. But for Marigami because....we felt like it.-L and Winter
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 39
Kudos: 117





	1. Day 1 and Day 2: Witches and Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware that many of these are Marichat specific, but I'll make it work! Hopefully. I just reaaally want to write some Marigami oneshots and AUs. So I thought that May would be a good time to write them. I'm using the prompts from Marichat May of 2020 just for convenience. Hope you all enjoy!  
> -L
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! -Winter

Marinette watched a blackbird fly in the Paris sunset with a smile, holding her broomstick loosely in her hand. It was the first day of her apprenticeship with Kagami Tsurugi. According to Alya, the teenager was a protegee, the same age as Marinette herself and incredibly well versed in tarot cards and crystals. 

Glancing around the busy shops she had walked along all her life, Marinette looked for the flash of blue hair similar to hers. Bells sounded in her ear and she jumped, spinning around and holding her broom like a sword out in front of her. She relaxed, spotting her new mentor. She was quite pretty. Marinette took in her short hair, striking amber eyes and mouth quirked in a small smile and let her broom fall to her side again. “Sorry, the bells scared me. They were so close to my ear.” She apologized. 

Kagami stayed quiet, watching the sunset fall below the Paris skyline. But she put the bells back into a pocket of her cloak with a nod and turned around, walking into a building that Marinette hadn’t seen before. Weird. Marinette hurried to catch up, slipping into the building as the door closed shut behind her.

She gasped at the inside of the building. Thousands and thousands of bells. Hanging from lamps, the staircase railing and on the doorframe of every room. Marinette turned around to see a large silver bell carved with japanese characters and reached up to touch it. 

“Don’t.” Kagami called from another room. 

Marinette snatched her hand back, cheeks flushing. “How did you know?” She asked. 

Her mentor reappeared from the room, leaning against an oak door frame, cloak draped over her right arm. Marinette quickly observes Kagami’s new outfit- purely for fashion inspiration- chunky red sweater and white leggings that reach down to her leather boots. “A witch never reveals her secrets.” 

“Isn’t it supposed to be a magician?” Marinette asks. Her English is rusty but she’s heard that phrase often enough from old American movies that she’s pretty sure it’s not witch. 

Kagami rolled her eyes. “Is there really a difference? We all dabble in some form a magic. A magician deals with illusions while I dabble in...” She stopped her sentence, eyes narrowing. “Where’s your cloak?” 

Marinette fidgets with her dress. “I..uh.. Haven’t made it yet?” 

“You haven’t made it?” Kagami sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “We’ll deal with that later. Come on.” 

Kagami led her into the backroom. “This is where you’ll be for your apprenticeship. Make yourself at home.” 

Marinette observed the room quietly. She was glad that all of her clothing and fabric had made the journey. It was smaller than her room with her parents but that wasn’t what amazed her. This room was all wood, and there were barely any bells except for one by the window.  
Marinette watched her head for the door. “So, am I learning tarot or crystals tomorrow?” She asked. 

“Neither.” 

Marinette blinked. “What?” 

Kagami turned around, cloak fluttering around her ankles. “I don’t work with tarot or crystals. Whoever told you that got their sources wrong.”

Marinette felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. She’d have to tell Alya later. “Oh. What do you work with then?”

Kagami said nothing. Marinette was beginning to think that her mentor stayed quiet when ignoring her or not wanting to answer a question. It wasn’t the best feeling in the world.

“You’ll be making your cloak tomorrow.” Was all she said.

And then she was gone. 

Marinette sighed, falling onto the mattress with a thump. She faced the ceiling, eyes sleepily flickering over the designs in the wood. The last thing her eyes focused on before going to sleep was the red lamp on her nightstand. 

-0-

The dawn light filtered through the windows, lighting up the wooden room. Marinette opened her eyes with a groan and shielded her eyes from the sunlight. She sat up, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. 

Her eyes settled on a black cloak hanging on the door hook. Marinette got up and pulled the fabric off the hook, running her fingers along it. She smiled and pulled it on, letting the fabric fall over her peite form and hide her limbs. 

“It looks good on you.” Kagami said. 

Marinette shrieked. “Oh my god! I did not see you.” 

Kagami smiled, fixing Marinette’s collar. “You need to be more aware of people around you.” 

Marinette blushed. “I know.” She looked down with a sigh. 

Kagami lifted her chin and looked her dead in the eyes. “That’ll be the second thing we work on. Before though, let’s work on that cloak. Come on.” 

Marinette nodded, letting Kagami pull her out of her room and into the kitchen where a sewing machine and thread lay on the table. She smiled. “Thank you.” 

“Of course Marinette. You are my apprentice and hopefully my friend. I would do anything for you.”

"Thank you.." She mumbled. "May I ask..?"

"Yes?" 

“What do you work with? And what’s with the bells?”

Kagami said nothing, only loading up the sewing machine. 

“Kagami?” 

“The bells help me focus.” She muttered. “As for what I work with…” She snapped her fingers and the candles around them went out. The fire reappeared in her palm, blazing a watery blue. “Mostly fire, but sometimes other elements.” 

Marinette was quiet, staring at the flames. The fact that someone could hold that much power...  
"...Incredible." She breathed. "You're incredible Kagami." 

Her mentor only smiled and snapped her fingers again. Marinette thought she could hear a little bit of pride in her voice. "Thank you."


	2. Day Three: Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse. 
> 
> Primarily written by WinterWandering.   
> Dialogue written by WinterWandering.   
> Description by LadyLove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rather short so sorry about that. This day has been busy for both of us but we hope you enjoy! As always, kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated! -L 
> 
> Ok, so. The whole idea of Mari being scared of mice was from the one tumblr post tha tgoes  
> Person A: *on table*  
> Person B: Why are you on the table?  
> Person A: This is our house, can't I sit anywhere?  
> Person B: There's a mouse, isn't there?   
> Person A: ....Yes
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading- so sorry this was short :)  
> \- Winter

"I’m home!” Kagami called, looking around the small Paris apartment she shared with her girlfriend.   
A voice echoed through the apartment from the kitchen. "Hi 'gami!" 

Kagami set the grocery bags down on the countertop in the kitchen, looking up at her girlfriend who was sitting on the table. 

"Marinette. Why are you on the table?"

"I can't sit wherever I like? This is our home."

The other sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "There's a mouse, isn't there?"

Her girlfriend nodded frantically. "Please get it away."

Kagami smiled, taking Marinette's hand softly. "Where is it?"

"Under the table." 

The amber-eyed girl hummed, taking out a bit of cheese and placing it under the table “Never would have thought that the Ladybug of Paris would be afraid of a mouse. If I remember, you had to transform into a mouse theme superhero once yes?”

Marinette huffed. ‘Yeah. That doesn’t change a thing though! Mice are still gross.” 

Kagami watched the gray rodent inch towards the food. “On the contrary, they are rather cute. Adaptable, small...a bit like you if I’m being honest.” 

“I’m sorry, did you just compare me to a mouse?” 

“A cute one.” 

Marinette sighed. “I guess I can work with that.”


	3. Day 4: Thief, Day 5: Dare, Day 6: Hold my baton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steal me away. Just for the night." 
> 
> Her heart thumped against her chest. "You don't even know my name." 
> 
> Kagami smiled. "Then tell it to me." 
> 
> "..Ladybug." 
> 
> "A pleasure. Even if you did break into my room." 
> 
> Thief AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta-we loose our spell check like Master Fu lost his memories. Thought I would compile the last three days into a longer chapter since the last one was so short. Enjoy! -L

Marinette made her way across the bridge, climbing into a tree so as to not be seen by the guards. This was an incredibly stupid idea. Why had she agreed to this? Her friends were so immature sometimes. Did they know stealing something from the palace could get them all caught and tried for treason? 

Probably not. Marinette and her best friend Adrien have been thieves the longest- the rest of her group have only been thieves for about 2 months. She glanced at the baton in her hand (Adrien made her take it much to her annoyance. She preferred her hand to hand combat skills to a weapon, but whatever..) and wondered if she could use it to sneak into a room. Marinette extended the baton to its full length (it poked out of the tree by about 3 inches) and positioned it like a balancing beam onto a balcony.   
Her balancing skills weren’t the best..but she could make it over there. 

Probably. 

Marinette let out a sigh of relief, slipping the baton back into her hand. She opened the window door carefully and scanned the room. It was covered in red. Red curtains, bedspread, carpet. Marinette spotted a fencing saber and contemplated stealing that. It had to be the most expensive thing in there...and probably the most guarded. She looked for something else to steal and eventually settled on a golden necklace on the dresser. Hopefully the person who owned this room wouldn’t miss it too much.   
Marinette picked up the golden necklace and hurried back to the balcony, pulling out Adrien’s baton. 

“Don’t move. Drop your baton.” A smooth voice said from behind her.   
Marinette did as they asked and turned around, feeling incredibly nervous.   
Oh. Well this wasn’t good. 

She had just stolen from Princess Kagami. 

Marinette had just stolen from Princess Kagami. 

She was in deep shit now. 

She tried for a weak smile. 

Kagami had her fencing sword pointed at Marinette's torso and although the thief knew it couldn't really hurt her much, Marinette knew it could potentially send her over the balcony if the princess pushed her hard enough. "Please explain why you've got my necklace clasped in your hand?"

"Why do you think?" Marinette asked. 

'Well, there's no way a beautiful girl such as yourself could be stealing from me, right?" Kagami narrowed her eyes. "Although, judging from your reaction, that seems to be the case. You are aware that's treason?" 

Marinette chose to ignore the fact that Princess Kagami had called her beautiful for the moment. "Yes, I am aware." She spoke as slowly as she could, trying to prolong the conversation. Hopefully she wouldn't call in the guards. "In my defense, it was a dare from my friends. I had to steal something from the palace." 

Kagami nodded. "If I may ask, why didn't you steal this fencing sword? It is the most expensive thing here." 

She shrugged. "It was too noticeable. You would notice if it was gone." 

Kagami lowered her fencing sword with a smirk. "Smart and beautiful. And you're a thief too. I wonder, can you do me a favor?" 

'I-uh." Marinette stammered. "It depends." 

"It's not really a choice. I could call the guards in here in 3 seconds and then you'd be in prison. Just take my offer." 

Marinette swallowed. "Yeah. What can I do for you?" 

The princess leaned forward, nose almost touching Marinette's forehead. "Steal me away. Just for the night." 

Her heart thumped against her chest. "You don't even know my name." 

Kagami smiled. "Then tell it to me." 

"..Ladybug." Marinette whispered. 

"A pleasure. Even if you did break into my room." 

Marinette laughed. "The pleasure is mine Princess Kagami."

"Just Kagami. I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you." 

Marinette felt the same way. "Shall we get going?" She asked, picking up her baton and extending it again. She wasn't sure if she could make it across with Kagami but by the gods, she would try. Kagami nodded.   
"Thieves first..." 

Marinette put one foot on the baton. Her heart leaped as it wobbled. She made it halfway across without a mishap. Then she made the mistake of looking back. Kagami was two steps behind her, balancing gracefully on the baton.   
'It was probably because of her fencing,' Marinette thought. 'She's so confident. And beautiful. And intelligent. Wow, her eyes are like amber crystals. I want to keep looking at them for as long as I can.' 

Her foot slipped.

Marinette knew not to make a sound as she was falling. Her fingers scrambled for the baton. Kagami pulled her up with a worried expression. "Are you alright?'   
Marinette blinked. Her face was so close to Marinette's..and her hand was around Marinette's waist. She could just lean forward and....  
No. She didn't even know if Kagami was attracted to girls. She couldn't think like that.   
"Ladybug?"   
Marinette opened her mouth and then closed it. "I'm..fine. Let's just get going. Hold my baton." 

When they landed on the ground, Marinette vowed never to do that again. It was bad enough that she had almost fallen, she didn't think she could deal with Kagami's hand around her waist.

God, she was a bisexual mess.

'Everything alright Ladybug?" Kagami asked. Marinette nodded.  
"Yep. Come on, I want to introduce you to my crew." She lead the way through the forest, moving toward the base they had set up and lived in the past few days.

Adrien was the first to see her, and he leapt up from his spot on the fire. "Mari! Glad you're back." He exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "Chloe was starting to get worried." 

"I was not!" Chloe called from the fire. 

"Did you steal something?" Luka asked, strumming his guitar. 

Marinette chuckled, then turned toward Kagami, who looked...disappointed to see Adrien? "Sort of." She said. "Everyone meet Princess Kagami Tsurugi. I stole her away for the night." 

Was it appropriate to say that Adrien and Luka lost their shit? In Marinette's eyes it was. 

Adrien just stared at her eyes wide and mouth open wide in shock. Luka dropped his guitar. 

Chloe just sighed. "Alright Dupain-Cheng. You win the dare." 

"If I may..." Kagami interjected quietly. "I did ask her to. Steal me away I mean. I needed to get out of the palace."

Chloe whistled. "Dang Mari, charming the girls and boys left and right."

"It wasn't like that-!" 

Adrien grinned at Kagami. "Well, now that you're here, would you mind keeping the fire going?" 

Kagami nodded. "Of course." 

Marinette watched the fire die down, a heavy weight in her chest. Kagami had her head in Marinette's lap and was half alert.   
"Ladybug...thank you for this." She muttered. 

"It's Marinette." She said. 

"What?"

"It's Marinette. My name." She tried to keep herself from crying. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. A thief's gotta keep her secrets." She didn't want Kagami to go. 

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." 

"Kagami. Don't go back. Stay with me." 

Kagami sat up, fully awake now. "I..would love to. But I can't. We agreed you'd steal me away only for one night. It's dawn." 

She was right. 

Marinette nodded. "I understand."

She didn't. Not really. 

"Don't worry. When you come back, you can steal me away again." Kagami whispered. 

Then she kissed her on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone with this pandemic? Let me know. I hope you all are doing okay. 
> 
> I finished this at 8:27 pm and I am dead tired. -L


	4. Day 7: Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would need a disguise to get back into the castle. They had chopped down the tree and she didn't have Adrien's baton with her anymore. 
> 
> Would this even work?   
> It had been 2 years, would Kagami even want to see her?   
> Did she even remember her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick so this is shorter then I wanted it to be. (It's not COVID, just a normal headache and cough, thankfully. I'm also sick of school.). I guess you could call this part 2 of the Thief AU. 
> 
> I had this idea and I'm going to roll with it, even though it doesn't really fit with the prompt. How are you all doing? -L

She would need a disguise to get back into the castle. They had chopped down the tree and she didn't have Adrien's baton with her anymore. 

Would this even work? 

It had been 2 years, would Kagami even want to see her? 

Did she even remember her?

Marinette sighed and looked up at Kagami’s window. 

“Marinette, I thought thieves were supposed to be good at hiding.” 

Oh. Kagami was outside. That made sense considering that her window was closed and the light was off. Marinette turned around with a smile. “Hey.” 

“Good afternoon. It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Kagami looked her up and down. “And...you’re missing the baton this time.” 

Marinette nodded. “We’ve been traveling.” 

“I can see that. You look...messy.” Kagami said with a smile. “Come inside and clean up.” 

Marinette blinked. “Are you sure you want a thief in your room? I did try and steal your necklace.” 

“That was two years ago. And you stole me away instead, remember?” 

Oh she remembered. She remembered very clearly. She remembered what came after too- the constant thoughts about Kagami. Where she was, what she was doing?

“I remember.” Marinette said. 

“Are you here to steal me away again?” 

Marinette shrugged. “I think I should get cleaned up before I steal you away.”

“Or you could steal me away now?” 

“You seem to want to be leaving quickly. Any reason for that?” Marinette asked. 

Kagami glanced at her fencing sword. “The pressure is..it’s getting to me right now. But you should get cleaned up instead. There's secret passageway we can use that I used to sneak out. Come on.” 

Marinette nodded. “Alright. Let’s go.” 

To say the bathroom was lavish was an understatement. Although she had been bathing in rivers and streams for most of her life, so she couldn't really compare it to anything.   
Marinette sighed as she washed the grime and leaves off of her body. Kagami had actually remembered her, she had been happy to see her. She wanted to be stolen away again. Marinette could understand that. 

The stress of thievery had been getting to her as well and although their lives were vastly different, pressure was the same concept. It was interesting that the life that gave her stress gave Kagami a bit of release from her life. 

She wondered how long she could keep her life of thievery up. 2 more years? 1 year? A month? Should she just...ask Kagami if she could stay? 

"Don't be stupid Marinette." She whispered. "You'll jinx yourself if you think of this. Just keep on living." 

She tied her hair up in a quick bun before stepping out of the basin. 

Kagami was combing her hair by the mirror as she entered the main room. "I've got some spare clothes for you over there. Tried to find some that were comfortable for you." 

Marinette muttered a quiet thank you and hurried to get changed. These clothes were probably the nicest she had worn in a while. 'I'll give these back to you."

She shook her head. "Don't be silly. Those haven't fit me in a while. Besides, how long will it be before you give them back? Another 2 years? 3 this time?" 

She had a point. "Thank you." 

"Of course. Just think of it as a disguise." Kagami told her. 

Marinette grinned. "That's exactly what I need. Now, come on."

Kagami got up from her chair and set her brush down, sitting on her bed to the left of Marinette. "Are we going back to your camp?" 

"Wherever you want to go, we will." ‘Just let me be with you again, Kagami. Wherever you desire. Just let me be with you.’


	5. Day __: Not an Update (Sorry)

So, I just wanted to share something important that happened a few months ago. I didn't know him personally, but that doesn't matter. For my international readers (if I have any) and my U.S.A. ones, you may already be aware of this (you probably are), but I thought I'd share it here just because it's his birthday today. 

A black man by the name of Ahmaud Arbery got shot by two men in Georgia on Feb. 23. 2020 while he was out jogging. He got shot for 'looking like a suspect." because....of racial profiling. 

The father and son that killed him just got arrested Thursday, which means it took the Georgia Police and the G.B.I. (Georgia Beauru of Investigation) about two and a half months to arrest them. 

It's Ahmaud's birthday today. People are doing a dedication jog/run for 2.23 miles in their neighborhoods (keeping social distances and COVID in mind of course), which is the amount that he jogged before he died. I've decided to part take in that. 

If anyone wants live updates on this: https://www.nytimes.com/2020/05/08/us/ahmaud-arbery-shooting-georgia.html

Because of this, I will not be updating today. But I'll see you all tomorrow. Thank you for understanding. 

My heart goes out to his family and friends.

Stay safe everyone.


	6. Day 8: Don't Tell Me What To Do, Day 9: Cone of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette glared at her mother. “Don’t tell me what to do.” 
> 
> Sabine stayed calm although her eyes showed annoyance. “Marinette, you can’t help out at the bakery. You have a busy day today, remember?”
> 
> “I..do?” Marinette’s anger had vanished and all she felt was confusion. 
> 
> “Yes dear. It’s Kagami’s birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Have a good weekend.

Marinette glared at her mother. “Don’t tell me what to do.” 

Sabine stayed calm although her eyes showed annoyance. “Marinette, you can’t help out at the bakery. You have a busy day today, remember?”

“I..do?” Marinette’s anger had vanished and all she felt was confusion. 

“Yes dear. It’s Kagami’s birthday.” 

Marinette blinked. “Oh. OH. SHIT!” She heard her mother laughing as she hurried up the stairs to her room and rifled through her closet, pulling out her recent project- a pair of fabric red and gold flower earrings. She’d been working on them since last December, dabbling in jewelry making and embroidery and this was the result.

Well. Technically it was her third result. The others were shoved in a box under her bed with her other failed fashion experiments. Marinette admired the embroidery (the stiching on this was really quite good) before storing it in a small silver box and running downstairs to grab a few pastries from the fridge. 

Marinette sat at a random park bench, texting Kagami. 

Marinette: Hey, want to meet me at the park?   
Kagami: Sure. Which one?   
Marinette: By my house.   
Kagami: Yeah. See you then.   
Marinette: See you. :) 

It wasn’t too long before Kagami sat down at the bench beside her, looking significantly more dressed up than normal in a red long sleeve sweater and long denim skirt.

“Happy birthday Kagami!” Marinette said. “You look nice!” ‘Nice. That’s what I went with. Seriously?’

Kagami smiled. “Thank you Marinette.”

“I have something for you?” It came out as a question and Marinette sighed. Today was not going as planned.

“Was that a statement or a question?” 

“Statement.” She brought out the pastries she had wrapped in fabric. “Sorry, it’s not the best wrapped but I thought you might like some?”

Kagami took them gently, holding them in her lap. “What are they?” 

“Just some chocolate eclairs. And macaroons I stole from the fridge.” She laughed nervously. “I swear that’s not my present.” 

Kagami shrugged. “Still. Thank you Mari-hime.” 

Marinette grinned, feeling heat come to her cheeks. “Of course.” She handed her the silver box and waited nervously as her girlfriend opened it. “I know you don’t have your ears pierced but I made these for you. I’ve been working on them since December--well, the embroidery and pattern anyways. The actual earrings took me like 4 hours? But anyways, I hope you like them-even if you can’t wear them.” 

Kagami looked at the earrings then back at Marinette. “I..wow. Thank you. Thank you so much. You put so much effort into these-I feel bad I can't wear them."

Marinette offered her a mischievous smile. "How much trouble do you think your Mom would be if we went to get your ears pierced now?"

"Quite a bit. But I say we do it."

Marinette began to get up with a smile. 

"Marinette, I just want to know, how long did it take for you to remember my birthday? I know you have a habit of forgetting things."

Marinette chuckled nervously. "Uhh...my mom reminded me."

Kagami laughed. "Remind me to thank her."

"She's going to say I deserve a cone of shame for forgetting my girlfriend's birthday.." Marinette muttered. "No, wait. Alya would say that."


	7. Day 10: Can I borrow your miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finished with her patrol and slipped back into her room, detransforming before quickly getting back into bed. She checks her phone for the time and sighed.   
> 6:12am.  
> Jeez, she knew it was early in the morning but she didn’t think it was that early.

Marinette finished with her patrol and slipped back into her room, de-transforming before quickly getting back into bed. She checks her phone for the time and sighed.   
6:12am.  
Jeez, she knew it was early in the morning but she didn’t think it was that early. She had to get ready for school in an hour and had gotten only...4 hours of sleep? If she went to patrol at 2 am and went to sleep at 11 am..yeah, that sounded about right. 

Eh. 4 hours was fine. She had made it through the week with only 15 hours total once. She’d be fine. And she could sleep at lunch. Marinette got back in her bed and tried to fall asleep for at least 30 minutes.   
A text message from her phone prevented that. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone, smiling as she saw who it was. 

Kagami: Hey Marinette? 

Marinette: Yes? 

Kagami: Can I borrow your miraculous? 

Marinette almost dropped her phone. 

Well shit. 

How had she found out? 

There went her most kept secret.

It didn’t matter much now though-there was no Master Fu to tell her not to tell people. And she knew Kagami wouldn’t spread this around, she wasn’t like that. 

Marinette typed back hurriedly. 

Marinette: ASKSNDSJH. How did you find out? I was so careful. 

Kagami: Thanks for confirming it. 

What.

Marinette: What? 

Kagami: I had my suspicions. Thanks for confirming them. And it helps that Ladybug has the same hairstyle, hair color and voice. So. Thanks. 

Marinette: Wow. I...you played me. Reverse psychology I think it’s called. 

Kagami: I believe so.   
May I borrow your miraculous? 

Marinette: No. :( 

Kagami: It was worth a shot. 

Marinette: Hah. I’m just surprised you figured it out honestly. No one else has been able to. 

Kagami: Paris is filled with incompetence. That and they don’t spend one day every week with you. Your personality changes after you spend time with someone that you feel comfortable with I think. 

Marinette: I’ve never noticed.

Kagami: Haha. Sure. 

Marinette: I really haven’t! Anyways, where should we go after school today? 

Kagami: We’ve got 30 minutes (or you do at least) before you have to get ready. Let’s go through our list of places. 

Marinette smiled. 

Marinette: Sounds good to me. 

A lot could happen in an hour. Including her girlfriend finding out her most treasured secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY MOTHER"S DAY! 
> 
> This was rather short, sorry about that.


	8. Day 11: Chat Blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she hears about Chat Blanc, Kagami almost loses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no idea what to do with this prompt. Like at all. I gave it my best shot and still hate it after hours of editing., which is why it’s so short...haha.. 
> 
> And I know i'm behind, I know. It's been a busy week. I'll be caught up by Friday, I promise. Enjoy this though.

When she hears about Chat Blanc, Kagami almost loses it. 

It’s bad enough that one of the heroes of Paris got akumatized, but it had to be the one that has the power of destruction? 

She worries about Marinette the most although Adrien is also in her thoughts. She texts him first, knowing his reply will be longer than Marinette’s. 

He doesn’t respond. 

There’s a feeling of worry in her stomach. She tries to call him and it goes to voicemail. 

Okay, something’s definitely wrong. 

Or he’s just holed up somewhere in his large house with no internet. 

Yeah. It’s probably the second one. Hopefully.

So she calls Marinette. 

She doesn’t pick up. 

And this time, she’s significantly more worried. Her friend almost always has her phone on her, whether it is to reply to messages from friends or to commission emails. 

Although she does never respond during akuma attacks, which is rather weird. Always afterwards with a rushed excuse and a rather flimsy lie. 

It happens all the time. 

And yet. 

Kagami is still worried. 

But for now, all she can do is wait. 

Wait for her friend to contact her back.


	9. Day 12: Kwami swap

It’s two weeks after Kagami finds out she’s Ladybug that Marinette gains inspiration for a new design. 

She sketches it out in a frenzy, not bothering to use a pencil. She knows what it looks like in her head-pencils aren’t needed. 

When Marinette’s done with the pen, her fingertips have just the smallest tinge of ink on them from the leaky pen.   
She grabs her markers and etches in details of the suit and jacket lapel. The details of the pant pocket come to life. As does the jacket and cat ears upon her head. 

She’s satisfied with it-for the time being anyways. 

Marinette sends it to Kagami with a brief explanation of the fabric- wool, rayon and polyester blend for the outer parts of the jacket and pants and a green silk lining for the inner coat and pockets. 

It takes her girlfriend 2 minutes to respond and when she does, Marinette smiles. 

Glad you like it, She types. 

Then she returns to her design and scribbles a note of two simple words for context later. Kwami swap with Chat Noir. 

Then she flips to another page and tries another design.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (continuation of prompt 10) 
> 
> It's still very short, I know. I'm just trying to get caught up. Sigh.


	10. Day 18: Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette liked to say she was prepared for all types of situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, what's up! I'm back from my two day vacation from stress (haha like it went away...)....technically it was 3 days, sorry bout that. 
> 
> I think for the remainder of this book, I'll try to keep it more in line with the prompt and more Marigami centered as well, but don't blame me if they don't seem to line up.   
> And I will not be writing the prompts that I missed, it'll just cause more stress..  
> Reminder: I was supposed to be doing this with another person--which wasn't the best idea honestly, don't advise. 
> 
> Anyway-enjoy this!

Marinette liked to say she was prepared for all types of situations.

An akuma attack? Sure, let her just transform and deal with the akuma in a span of 10 to 20 minutes. 

School? Sure, if she wanted to go...and was up early enough to not be late. 

A hangout with Kagami? Yeah, no problem. 

But this? This was not a situation she thought she would ever be facing. 

Tikki laughed on her desk as Marinette stared down at the package of banana bread. The bread was wrapped in silver packaging, much too fancy for a simple loaf of bread. 

What was she going to do with this? Why did she even get this?

There must have been a mix-up. 

She sighed, checking the package for a note or anything to tell her that it wasn’t hers.   
She found a small slip of paper with an address. 

So there was a mix-up! She was slightly grateful for this, as she didn’t enjoy banana bread much and neither of her parents did as well. 

Marinette groaned. She had two exams tomorrow and still had to study. She did not have time for this. 

So, she did the only thing she could think of. 

“Hey, Kagami, do you mind helping me out with something?” Marinette asked her friend when she picked up the phone. 

“That depends. What do you need help with?”

Marinette shrugged. “I’ve got a package of banana bread that I don’t know what to do with. Do you want to help me find out who it belongs to?” 

Kagami laughed. “Sure. Why not. But I’ve got a request for you.” 

“Yeah, what is it? And thank you.” 

Marinette heard Kagami sigh. “..Go out with me?”

Oh.

OH. 

Marinette hadn’t ever given much thought to her sexuality. It didn’t bother her that Kagami was a girl. Most times, she went with her gut-with what felt right. 

And this felt right. 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone talk to me about She-Ra season 5 please.   
> PLEASe. 
> 
> And, also, I've heard that PJO is getting a TV show on Disney+? I'm crying. Heck yeah.


	11. Day 19: Tuxedo Chat (Catch up part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This i'll be part one of my catch up days, so everything from Day 19 to Day 23 will be in the same day)
> 
> Spinning around to face her, Marinette felt her mouth go dry.   
> Of course Kagami was wearing a suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy.  
> What's up everyone. This last week was...something else. In terms of my life anyways. I'm sorry to suddenly stop updating in the middle of the week but I felt it was needed. Sorry about the wait.  
> Either way, I've got....another 2 weeks of school which is incredible.  
> I'll be able to focus much more on my writing during summer so that's fun. 
> 
> Side note: Does anyone know how to add a link to your chapter notes? I realized that I've never shared that over here...because I don't know how. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the catch up day prompts.

It was early dawn when Marinette found a black cat lingering at her doorstep. 

Well, the cat wasn’t exactly black. It had a white chest and white paws- I guess she could say it was a tuxedo cat. 

Still, it was interesting that the cat decided to stop at her doorstep. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” She cooed at the kitten.  
The cat stared at her with emerald green eyes and Marinette felt very stupid talking to a cat like a small child. She didn’t even know the cat...but it was just so cute. 

Then she remembered what she was doing and what she was even doing outside. Kagami had invited her to a party. And she was stopping to coo at a cat. It was a black cat with white paws and chest and very adorable-but still. She had to get going. 

Marinette entered the doorway of the house quietly as she could, which was quite easy as the music was quite loud. Kagami hadn’t texted her anything about the event before her phone died a few minutes later so she had assumed it was a casual event.

She was dead wrong.

Everyone there was either wearing a black suit or a dress. 

The fashion designer part of her saw this as a wonderful thing and was so inspired by all of this. 

The social part of her saw this as a complete disaster. 

It wasn’t that she cared that she was wearing blue jeans and a red dress shirt to a fancy party, although that was slightly annoying. If she had known that it was a fancy party, she would have done something to her hair. Fixed it up maybe? Right now it was rather tangled and done up messily in a bun and tied with a red ribbon. 

And maybe worn a nicer shirt. 

And a necklace. 

Either way it didn’t matter now.

“Marinette, I’m glad you made it.” Kagami said. 

Spinning around to face her, Marinette felt her mouth go dry. 

Of course Kagami was wearing a suit. 

And of course it had to be a red suit embroidered with mini flowers on the chest pocket. 

In a word, she was breathtaking. 

“Well-I. Uh. Yeah. Yeah, me too.” Marinette muttered. “So. You look...great.”

She was cursing herself inwardly. Great? She was stunning. Showstopping, incredible. Splendid. 

Kagami laughed. “Thank you. You look great as well.”

Marinette scoffed. “I look like a wreck. You could have told me it was a fancy party!” 

Kagami raised an eyebrow. “You could have seen my texts..”

Marinette blushed. “I..my phone died. Sorry.”

Kagami sighed. “It’s cool.” She glanced up at the speakers and sighed again. “Dance with me?’ 

Marinette blinked. Dance with her? To this slow song? 

Abso-freakin-lutely. 

“It’d be my pleasure.” Marinette said with a smile.

Kagami led her out to the dance floor and suddenly Marinette was very nervous. 

But placed her hands where they were supposed to go on Kagami’s shoulders and danced with her.


	12. Day 20: Chat got your tongue (catch up part two), Day 21: Fireworks (catch up part three), Day 22: Kiss (catch up part four), Day 23: Blush (catch up part five), Day 24: Confession (catch up part six), Day 25: Blep (catch up day part seven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami didn’t think it was such a bad idea. 
> 
> At least, in her head, it hadn’t seemed like a bad idea. Marinette would just borrow a dress or suit from her closet, wear it for the party and then return it. Simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever written Kagami before?  
> No.  
> Will I try now?  
> Yes. Yes I will. 
> 
> For anyone who is wondering, this is what Kagami's suit is inspired by: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/864057878486751165/  
> And this is Marinette's: https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/713116922220677350/

Kagami didn’t think it was such a bad idea. 

At least, in her head, it hadn’t seemed like a bad idea. Marinette would just borrow a dress or suit from her closet, wear it for the party and then return it. Simple as that. 

What Kagami hadn’t realized was that Marinette was slightly smaller than her. Not by much..but it made a difference. So, she sat outside her own room as Marinette tailored the suit she had chosen to fit her. 

Kagami hadn’t liked the suit much anyways so it was completely fine that Marinette was tailoring it. But she didn’t expect it to fit so well. Not for the first time in her life, she had underestimated Mariette’s tailoring skills. It was still a surprise that she had picked a suit in the first place, so Kagami had to refrain herself from commenting on just how incredible her friend looked.

The gray jacket was the same as it was originally, just a little more fitted around her chest, hips and shoulders. The dress pants-which were the same gray as the jacket- were fitted just a bit more, but not by much. Either way, she looked stunningly beautiful. She had fixed her hair as well, made the buns not as messy. 

“How do I look?” She asked.

Kagami blinked. “Uh. Good.”

She smiled. “You really think so?” 

“Yes.” Kagami offered her friend her arm, which Marinette took with another smile. 

Marinette looked a little nervous as she walked back down the stairs, but everyone was too busy hanging out and dancing that she wasn’t noticed much.

“But really, do I look alright?” Marinette whispered. 

Kagami almost rolled her eyes. “Yes, Marinette. You’re stunningly beautiful.” 

She blushed. “Thank you.” 

Kagami smiled. “Anytime. So,” She adjusted her grip on Marinette’s waist, holding it not as tightly. “How are things with Luka?” 

Marinette shifted nervously. “Um. We broke up.”

Kagami tried not to be surprised. “Oh. May I ask why?” 

“Oh, yeah. Sure. Well, I-.” She was cut off by fireworks outside. 

This time, Kagami was surprised. 

Marinette was the one who voiced her thoughts though, seeming slightly relieved. “Fireworks?”

Kagami shrugged. “I’m not sure. Maybe they’re just celebrating joy? Either way, want to go check them out?” 

Marinette nodded excitedly. “Yes, please.”

Kagami smiled as they left the building hand in hand. They sat down on a patch of grass together and Marinette rested her head in Kagami's lap.

“So, do you want to continue why you and Luka broke up?” Kagami asked. 

Marinette shrugged. “...Sure.”   
Kagami waited for her to continue. 

“So. Uh. This is rather hard for me to say. Um. There are actually two reasons. One, I found out I was bisexual. And two, I like someone else so it didn’t work out.” 

Kagami hummed. “Those seem like...valid reasons. May I ask who you like?” 

Marinette laughed nervously, sitting up and facing Kagami. “I. Uh. Um, what?..I uh. Um.”

“It’s me, isn’t it?” 

She seemed at a loss for words and Kagami leaned forward with a smile. “What? Does this chat have your tongue?” 

Marinette giggled, sticking her tongue out with a blep. God she was cute. “Yeah..”

Kagami kissed her cheek. “Go out with me?” 

Marinette laughed. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do this while listening to Hadestown?  
> Also a yes.  
> Am I planning to do some Hadestown centered fics in the next two years?  
> ....Yeah.  
> Will one of them possibly kinda be a Hadestown AU for Marigami because I reallly wanted to write one?  
> Pfft. No....Yeah. Yeah, it will. (No regrets).


	13. Day 26: Toe Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette frowned. It was unlike Kagami to use typos. Perhaps it wasn’t? Either way, she wasn’t sure what toe beans were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say it with me friends!   
> 3  
> 2  
> 1: 
> 
> Procrastination!   
> Which is why this is barely 50 words. 
> 
> Woo...
> 
> Shoutout to Squidgod for commenting on all of my chapters--it's motivating and makes me smile.

Kagami leaned back in her chair, smiling to herself as she messaged her girlfriend. 

Kagami: Evening Mari. How was your day?   
Marinette: It was decent. I had to do a lot of research about toe beans for some inspiration. 

Kagami frowned. It was unlike Kagami to use typos. Perhaps it wasn’t? Either way, she wasn’t sure what toe beans were. 

Kagami: What are toe beans?   
Marinette: The padding on a cat paw. 

Oh. 

Kagami: Huh. I thought it was a typo.

Marinette: lol nope. How was your day? 

Kagami: It was good. I’ve got no schoolwork. 

Marinette: Well that’s nice. I’ve still got to work on my schoolwork lmao.

Kagami sighed. ‘Go do your work,’ She typed.

Marinette sent a sad face seconds later. 

Marinette: Fineeee. Have a good night! 

Kagami: You too Mari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit--I had no idea what to do for this...and Day 27 and today's. Enjoy them though. If you can haha. 
> 
> The end of May is in 3 days, joy.   
> Will I procrastinate more and end it on June 3rd? 
> 
> I hope not. Feel free to tell me to update (nicely please), it helps me write.   
> How's everyone doing today? I'm having a pretty bad day.  
> Hope you all are having a good one.


	14. Day 0: The End

I've decided to end this work today in light of everything going on in the USA. 

I think most of you know what is happening, but hear are some news sources (CNN mainly-sorry, not a fan of Fox..because...yeah. I'm just not). in case you don't know, Essentially, there are many protests going on in different parts of the USA (Atlanta, San Fran, New York and Santa Rosa, to name a few) because people are fed up with police brutality and they're protesting about it. 

It's something that I'm rather invested in, as a young activist myself. I actually just went to a protest today and honestly, finishing these prompts are the least of my pritorites. It sounds rude, but I'm being honest. 

So, I'm ending this work today and now. 

I'll see you all back around June 14 for White Roses and a few other one-shots. 

Thank you for sticking through with this note.

-L

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about this or any of my other works, let me know in the comments. We've got a bunch of other works lined up in the next few years from a bunch of different fandoms as well so that's going to be fun. Stay safe everyone. -L


End file.
